Tenshinhan
|other = Ten Tien ShinhanFUNimation Dub ShintoHarmony Gold Dub |ref=''Daizenshu 3'' page 129''Daizenshū 4'', page 64''Dragon Ball Super: Start Guide'', page 28''Dragon Ball Volume "F", page 18 |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 733 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 187 cm/6'2"''Daizenshuu 7Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 75 kg/165 lbs. |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = Seventh Universe Survival Team |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Crane School |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = Chaozu |previous partner = |instructor = Tsuru Sennin |headquarters = Earth |manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 113 |anime debut = DB082 |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut = OVA2 |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Beam Eyes * Dodonpa * Double Axe Handle * Kamehameha * Kiai Extinguisher * Kikōhō * Machine Gun Thrust * Demon Sealing Wave * Mimicry * New Kikōhō * Fist of Four Bodies * Shiyōken * Taiyōken |tools = }} |funi=Tien Shinhan}}, a Human-type Earthling descendant of the Three-Eyed clan, is a former member of the Crane School and a member of Earth's special fighting force, the Dragon Team. Background Personality Initially Tenshinhan was a ruthless person, due to his idolization of Taopaipai. Since his defeat by a teenage Gokū, he begins to see the error of his ways. Since his redemption, he transitioned from brutal to honorable warrior, preferring fair fights, and has absolutely zero-tolerance for cheating. Like Goku, he trains and enjoys the sport in fighting and longed for a rematch with him. He is very solitary by nature, as he comes and goes, and never stays around for small talk. He's also stern and serious, unlike most of the other Dragon Team. He is also fearless, pushing his opponent to not hold anything back, and by going against enemies far more powerful than himself. His lifelong friend is Chaozu, as they are usually seen together, and would often go training. The two are very protective of one-another, that he went into a state of grief when Chaozu sacrificed himself in an attempt to kill Nappa. His other best friend is Yamcha, despite their initial encounter, the two developed a friendly rivalry and fought side by side. When Freeza's troops came to Earth, Tenshinhan warns him to stay away (out of consideration, due to Yamcha's retirement). Appearance Abilities When Tenshinhan entered the 22nd Budokai, he was one of the strongest fighters in the world. He easily defeated Yamcha in his first matchup. In the semifinals, he fought Muten Rōshi, and though Rōshi forfeited the match, he admitted that if the match continued, Tenshinhan probably would have won. In the finals, he was slightly outclassed by Son Gokū, but he made up for this with his power to fly, which Gokū didn't have at this point, and won the tournament. Since Gokū defeated Tambourine without much trouble, Tenshinhan was probably also stronger than Tambourine. However, Tenshinhan was beaten easily by Drum. After Gokū drank the Chōshinsui, he defeated Drum with a single kick, meaning he and to a lesser extent Piccolo Daimaō were far beyond Tenshinhan's power. At the 23rd Budokai, Tenshinhan's training had made him much stronger. He defeated Taopaipai with ease and even had an edge over Gokū while the latter was wearing weighted clothing. Once Gokū took off his weighted clothing, however, he moved too fast for Tenshinhan to track, even taking off Tenshinhan's belt without him noticing. Gokū has stated that he holds back during Budokai matches unless his opponent is trying to kill him, so this was probably not his full power. Tenshinhan was powerless against Piccolo Jr., and was probably weaker than God as well. At the start of the Saiyan Arc, Tenshinhan's power level was measured at 250, significantly lower than either Piccolo or Gokū even with weighted clothing (both were around 330). After a year of training with God, Tenshinhan's power level rose to 1,830, making him significantly stronger than Raditz. He knocked a Saibaiman to the ground in just a few blows, though that Saibaiman was holding back. Tenshinhan wasn't able to do anything against Nappa; the Saiyan cut Tenshinhan's arm off while still suppressing his power, and even the Kikōhō didn't do much to him. Tenshinhan trained on Kaio-Sama's planet for several months, but since he was dead, he didn't fight anyone during this arc. Since Kuririn has been stated as the strongest human, many believe Kuririn surpassed Tenshinhan when his potential was unlocked during this arc. Tenshinhan rarely got to showcase his power after that, since he had become so much weaker than the Super Saiyans and Piccolo. He watched the fight between the Dragon Team and Numbers 19 and 20, but he didn't participate. It is heavily implied that Piccolo was stronger than Tenshinhan even before fusing with God, but even he was defeated in a single blow by Number 17 along with Tenshinhan himself. Later in the arc, he used the Shin Kikōhō repeatedly against Cell, who had absorbed Number 17. This managed to force Cell back and stall him long enough for Number 18 to escape, but it didn't do lasting damage and drained Tenshinhan so much he couldn't move. Only Gokū's arrival saved Tenshinhan's life. During the Cell Games, Tenshinhan fought a Cell Jr. but was easily defeated. Seven years later, Tenshinhan tries to defeat the evil Majin Bū (Gotenks absorbed) with a Kikōhō, but his attack does nothing. In the Battle of Gods Saga Tenshinhan (along with Piccolo and Android 18) fought against Beerus, but was brushed aside. By the time of the Resurrection F saga, Tenshinhan was strong enough to combat several of Freezer's Soldiers, but would not be a match against the elite members like Shisami or Tagoma. Dragon Ball 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Universal Survival Arc Tenshinhan will participate as one of the 10 members for Universe 7 (along with Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Muten Roshi, Lapis, Lazuli, and Majin Bu). In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart disease, No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Tenshinhan fought the androids, alongside the other Earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Tenshinhan is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He watches the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but doesn't join the battle. He manages to save Goten and Trunks, whose fusion is failed in attempt to attack the Hakaishin and being thrown into the ocean.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Creation and Conception Trivia * Tenshinhan's name is a pun on , a quasi-Chinese dish actually invented in Japan. The dish consists of crabmeat omelet over rice. ** His name is written in kanji (天津飯), though a furigana reading is given (テンシンハン) to indicate that it has a foreign reading ( ). Although, "Tenshinhan" is also the normal Japanese reading for the kanji. * Many are confused as to Tenshinhan's race, some sources claimed him as a once normal human who went through intense meditation to obtain his third eye, where others claimed him as being a descendant to the Three-Eyed clan. It's likely that he could be a Human/Triclops hybrid. * Akira Toriyama has stated Kuririn is the strongest human, meaning Tenshinhan's power is between that of Yamcha and Kuririn. Quotes References Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Dragon Team Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Martial Artists Category:Crane School Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Characters who participated in the Greatest Martial Arts Tournament in the Universe